The present invention relates to an apparatus management system for providing apparatus management functions such as control and monitoring.
There are various kinds of apparatuses which are subjected to management such as control, monitoring, etc. For example, a variety of electric apparatuses are installed in a house and a business office as such apparatuses subjected to management. These apparatuses should be operated at preset operating conditions. For example, an air conditioner installed in each room of a house adjusts the temperature of ambient air at a temperature preset by a user.
Such an apparatus to be controlled generally requires settings for operation. It is therefore necessary for a user to manipulate such an apparatus directly or using a remote control device.
In a business office or factory, machine control functions such as start and stop, controlled on a centralized control board. However, for monitoring operating conditions of respective apparatuses in detail using such a control board, it is necessary to preset control conditions and to use a control board manufactured on the basis of the preset conditions. In addition, whenever an additional apparatus to be controlled is installed, modifications of the control board may be required. Thus, the use of such a control board creates difficulties in changing preset control conditions for the apparatuses and in installing an additional apparatus, which reduces flexibility in installing and controlling additional apparatuses.